Fine-grained energy usage data may leak sensitive information about a customer. Additionally, a number of service providers utilizing such data have emerged. The service provider may receive the energy usage data to perform services such as demand response services. The service providers may improve effectiveness of smart grid technologies and efficiency of the electrical grid, but do not prioritize customer privacy.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.